Walking in another's shoes
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: Robbie Rotten makes a invention to finally rid of sportacus... But it all goes wrong. How can they reverse it? could be sportarobbie in laters chapters.
1. Failure again

Walking in another's shoes

A/n: This is a little side thing I am working on… It has a weird idea, but it's coming from me. Um I am using writing to get myself IC of these characters for RP. So if anyone is OOC, please forgive me. Just stick it through because it might fit the story I am writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown. Magnus does. I am just writing with the characters to improve my writing skills.

Summary: Robbie Rotten's latest invention work and the results are not according to plan.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Robbie grinned as he banged away with his old well-used hammer. Pieces of scrap of all shapes and sizes flew in many directions. His eyes shown with confidence, and why shouldn't they? There was no way he could fail. This was the perfect thing, the perfect idea to get rid of Sportacus.

At least it was what he was repeating to himself; in his own mocking voice. The idea was a self-activating ray gun. But if didn't shoot harmful rays, instead a ray that will switch souls in bodies. He was very doubtful it would work… but he was a genius after all, it might just be possible.

He already knew the faults, if he missed the first time he'd have to wait days for it to recharge. So setting it up perfectly was well needed. He held up the finished but crude gun, including the stand it was meant to sit on. He turned his gray eyes towards a cage, holding the infamous black kitten.

"If sportakook was a cat, and the cat him… He will not be able to be a hero anymore… and then Lazytown will become lazy and I would have gotten rid of sportakook…. Forever." He grinned as his last word echoed through the darkness of his underground sanctum and headed upstairs to set up his experiment/invention.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sportacus smiled brightly, flipping into position atop a wall and watching the kids play a small game of soccer. He was so proud, they were playing outside more often these days, with the exception of Ziggy, and they had a wonderful diet.

He was happy that things were getting better, but at the same time maybe a little sad they would probably become less dependent on him. But he was a hero, and in truth they would always need him. He just rested his hands on his hips, before going into a small bout of one handed push ups, becoming more advanced as the minutes went by.

He didn't notice Robbie at first when the man was setting up the invention, but he did when he tried to sneak away. He smiled and flipped off the wall, following Robbie till he gently tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Hey Robbie! What are you doing outside?" He smiled even when Robbie gave him a rather grumpy look.

"Nothing Sportakook…" He nervously glanced towards the machine, which by its orders followed the blue flipping elf. He started to get fidgety and backed up towards the billboard. "Um bye…"

Sportacus laughed flipping in front of him but at the same time the gun went off, first hitting Robbie, who yelped, then slamming into him. From there it was like a light show, the feeling of being free was experience then being crammed into something that didn't seem very receptive.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Robbie blinked, he was laying on the ground staring at the sky…What happened? He sat up, noticing the ease it took in doing so, when usually he could barely lift himself. He looked around, not exactly remembering moments before that is until he noticed himself on the ground unconscious. He nearly squealed in unexpected fright.

There was no way… he looked to his now bracer clad arms, muscular… his tight blue outfit and the crystal hooked to his chest… "Oh no… I am the blue elf…" He sneered, which felt odd to him in the body and crossed his arms in his usual fashion waiting for the "sports elf' to wake up.

Eventually "Robbie" stirred and sat up with some difficulty, he looked around wearily…but stopped staring to Robbie.

Sportacus blinked, how was he looking at himself… he slowly brought his hands up, but they weren't his…they were Robbie's. Not only that, the man felt horrible, he could feel a lingering tiredness mainly from lack of nutrition and his legs hurt from just standing there… Boy Robbie needed to work out.

"Wow Robbie… How do you think this happened?" Robbie visually flinched from the elf's cheery voice coming past his own lips but he shoved it down and looked around to avoid eye contact.

"Well I wouldn't have a clue, elf." Sportacus sighed but then smiled, always thinking positively.

"Well… you better start acting like me if your going to be me… And you really need to get yourself into shape you feel horrible!"

"I do not, I feel just fine…well when I was in my own body." He grumped and looked away… then went to head for the billboard before stopping. There was no way , that sports kook was going to go into that airship in 'his' body. He turned glaring and walked right back over, stopping the man from heading to the ladder, easier than he thought it would be.

" no way, sportakook. You are going to my house and I will go live in yours." He was already stomping to the ladder, and climbing it with ease, ignoring Sportacus's yells for his attention.

Sportacus frowned alittle, if Robbie ate anything…with sugar he'd be in trouble… he couldn't go to far… but he was getting tired… he headed to the lair anyways, figuring he'll just wake early and keep an eye out… and while he did… He'd think of a way to fix this…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

To Be continued….

A/n: I hope I did better with this, Please read and review and I will add more chapters! Hehehe!


	2. Great minds make good ideas

Walking in another's shoes

A/n: Thank you so much to my 2 reviewers! It gives me encouragement to continue on, and so I shall.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown. Magnus does. Sorry if I did I would make it into the show, not into a fiction like I am now...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The sun rose in its normal slow but quick way over the sleepy town, the airship, still in position above the sports field rocked gently to the morning breeze. Stingy, Ziggy, Stephanie, Pixel and Trixie were already waking up, though doing their typical morning routines.

Sportacus on the other hand, was wide-awake. He was pacing, because flipping in this body seemed impossible, in Robbie's lair. His mind was racing, images of the day before passing through his mind, as well as what he could do. He wanted so much to go out and play with the kids, keep them active, he knew well that Robbie wasn't going to be doing that. But he also knew he couldn't just start helping them as Robbie… He stopped by a disguise tube… and his eyes nearly fell from his face with glee… "Perfect!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Robbie yawned, looking around at the airships internal clock. It was 12 noon, not bad for a uncomfortable stay on the cold steel floor. He was starting to enjoy this, well enjoy the airship, it was so quiet so high above the ground. But he sneered, shaking his head. There was no way he was getting use to being that sports elf! It was hard enough remembering who he was, he had to pass the shinier portion of the ships wall, 2 times before trying to search for anything edible to remind himself.

"How does that blasted Sports elf live in here?? Nothing edible and no bed, not a single thing!!" He walked to lean against a portion of the wall thinking….

"Grrr… Not even a TABLE!" He yelped harshly as the table protruded from behind knocking the man to the floor. Robbie seethed from the pain but stood stomping to look at it. "So… its all voice activated…." He grinned rubbed his chin… er Sportacus's chin then stomped to the already lowered platform.

"Better make sure that, stupid blue elf in my handsome body…. Isn't getting into trouble. And by trouble, I mean being active…" He slowly, more cautiously started climbing down the ladder.

Once he reached the button he turned and almost had a heart attack. The elf was out all right, and was in ONE of his disguises. Robbie nearly blew a casket but breathed deep trying to calm himself down, his normal twitching habit already occurring in his new body.

Sportacus, in Robbie's Sportacus costume was standing and smiling he was easily fooling the kids, his voice was no different than before. He was helping Stephanie with her shooting skills into the hoop, yet avoiding such strenuous normal activity, as to not give it away. Robbie almost felt proud, but had to stop himself and make a gagging noise for even thinking that.

Out of habit he ducked behind a wall, sneaking a bit closer. He hoped he could get the annoying sports elf into the open, and he would have had his chance, if the mayor didn't spot him and tap on his shoulder from behind. Robbie nearly squealed, jumping up and turning to him.

"WH—ahem, yes?" He flashed a sincere smile, the best he could muster and imitated the pose.

"Oh Dear, did I scare you Sportacus?" The mayor blinked looking surprised but smiled despite the curiosity. "I was just wondering if you could help me with something… like rebuilding Ms. Busybody's fence… again."

Robbie let out a groan but covered it with a cough nodding and speaking quietly in order to keep this going. "Sure…."

Meanswell smiled walking towards the house, and Robbie reluctantly followed. The thought of doing this… this good deed was already making his stomach turn but… he w—he just grinned. "You know what Mayor? I have other things to do."

The mayor looked curious but nodded, not one to stop the town hero if he needed to do something. Robbie grinned walking away. This was perfect, and it took him till just then to realize. If he got sportakook to stop being himself in his…dashing body. Then he could ruin the elf's reputation. It was perfect. "I can get rid of him now… FOREVER."

He walked back to the sports field, arms crossed when the other taller man walked from them smiling and grabbed 'Sportacus' by the arm.

"You have a lot of explaining to do… Like how did you get my machine to work?" Robbie quirked a brow.

"Well… I couldn't so…I …had to break it." Sportacus smiled nervously to him, not sure how he'd react. Robbie just seemed to pale and then turn a color, Sportacus never saw himself turn before.

"YOU WHAT!??" Robbie was seething and looked mere inches from hyperventilating.

"Robbie… Robbie calm down! I can fix it, I promise!" Robbie grumbled words that made Sportacus flinch and turned to him glaring.

"You better sportakook… and while your at it… STOP making me seem active… take that off and just go to the lair.

"B-but…" Robbie glared dragging him, easily towards the lair.

"Just do as I say… Its better we act our parts…" Sportacus struggled, and for once found it hopeless he…no.. he himself, was just to strong.

"Right…" he just frowned alittle but never one to disobey, the elf reluctantly climbed into the lair. Robbie only sneered, turning to face the town.

"Now… what shall I do….Heh."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

To be continued….

A/n: if you guys like it, please review! I will add another chapter if you do. THANK you!!!


	3. still a hero

Walking in another's shoes

A/n: Thank you so much to my reviewers again! Here is the next chapter just for you guys, sorry its late I got hit with a case of horrible writers block and I couldn't remember how I planned it to go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown. Magnus does. If I did, I'd be married to Robbie. Bwahaha!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sportacus stifled his negative thoughts, he had cleaned possibly 90 of the man's home, but it was filthy and he was bored. Trying to do any sort of daily ritual to him, exorcising, aesthetics, anything in this body was hard. He got tired to fast, and it took a while to recover. But it didn't mean he'd give up, in between resting, he cleaned.

He knew Robbie wouldn't be happy, and 'kill' him for this. But it made him feel better in this situation, pretending it was meant to have happened and he was doing this to help Robbie live longer. He sat on the cold stairs of the platform leading to the disguises, and tried to think of anything else needing done.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

Robbie stood on a wall, arms crossed, covering the small badge. He was watching the annoying children play, waiting for one of them, most likely Ziggy or that tricky girl, to need his help. He couldn't think of anything else to do, so while they had been playing, he ran around rigging everything around them to cause a possible accident, he wouldn't save them, they'd never trust sportakook again.

"When they find out he no longer wants to help them, they'll make him leave… but of course I'll have to reverse this with that ma—" Robbie nearly growled when he remembered he didn't grab the machine… where could it have gone? The man leapt from the wall looking around becoming panicked in his haste.

"Where is it??" When he couldn't find it, he fell to his butt on a nearby bench and placed his head in his hands. "No… this can't be good… I can't be this elf forever!"

He decided to sulk, or would have loved to continue if the crystal on his chest not start flashing so brightly. He yelped nearly screaming as he jumped up, but calmed himself when he remembered his earlier plan. He tensed sitting there until the crystal stopped flashing. He turned alittle on his seat, peeking on a little over the wall, it would seem that Ziggy had tripped and as sent to a tree but Robbie….

It was all he could take by watching, that sports elf saved someone in HIS body. He turned red in anger, standing and clenching his fists. He was going to throw a fit but he had to count to 10 to calm himself to reason. Boy that man was going to get a lecture, and with all the energy Sportacus had, it would last for a long while.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

Sportacus had been nearly falling asleep, to his disliking when the strange feeling resounded in him. He couldn't explain it, but before he could stop himself he was already trying to climb from the pipe. He just let it happen from there. He caught Ziggy mere inches from hitting the tree, and set him down gently behind the skate board that was the culprit.

Ziggy stared at him, he never saw Robbie run that fast, or in fact, save him from anything. He was speechless, but Stephanie wasn't. She bounded happily to the town villain, with a smile akin to both delight and well… pure confusion.

"Robbie? Are you feeling okay?" Sportacus didn't know what to say, he just smiled nervously, not really wanting to let them know he was stuck in the body… but then thought better of it… it might be safer if the children knew.

"Yes Stephanie… but believe it or not… I'm…not Robbie." Normally she might not had believed him, but the accent, and the voice… there could be no mistake. She only stared in shock, Ziggy in amazement, and Trixie who had walked over with stingy shared a equal disbelieving stare.

Robbie growled, stomping into the airship. "DAMN that Sports Elf!! He ruins everything, now my reputation!? I have to stop him… I have to think of something… anything…" He started pacing.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

To be continued….

A/n: Sorry for the shortness of it, and if it was a unnecessary chapter. Please review and I will update!! –is a reviewaholic-


	4. a unwanted problem

Walking in another's shoes

A/n: I am so sorry for how long this took me! I had so much to do! But here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown. I am only writing a fiction, nothing true for entertainment without profit.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sportacus smiled, it was a long day, and though the children seemed to have accepted he was who he said he was. He could tell they gave him distrusting looks. He couldn't blame them really, Robbie was quite a con man, and this was something he may do. Now that it was 7pm, he could have sometime to think while the kids went off to do their nightly rituals.

He remembered Robbie had some sort of gun, and when it fired this had happened. But he didn't know what happened to it, weather the man hid it after or left it. If he had left it, he did not see it where it was. He stopped though, occasionally his thoughts became something more, worried for Robbie's well being. He himself could barely handle this body, and he knew how much the lazier man hated him.

He shook his head, looking up towards the airship. It was rocking alittle in the wind, and he felt alittle homesick. He took a deep breath, standing beneath and calling down the ladder and lowering the platform. He carefully climbed up, peeking inside, using to his best skill, Robbie's sneaking ability. He gazed with the man's grey eyes at the white almost empty room and came about his form.

Robbie was curled in the back of the airship, his arms over his knees. It looked so weird to look at himself seem so scared of something but he stood up and walked alittle closer. The man didn't look up, and Sportacus knelt putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Robbie?"

Robbie jumped swinging his arm to get the 'elf' away, it worked and sent the taller man stumbling into the pilot seat. Robbie stood fast nearly growling. "What? What are you doing here??"

"If you've forgotten Robbie, I live here." He stood slowly dusting himself off and placing his hands to his hips. "and I was worried, why were you huddled over there?"

Robbie averted his attention, crossing his arms. "None of your business Sportakook. Why are YOU doing sports in MY body??"

Sportacus thought a moment, and grinned to him. "Well since, you AREN'T playing my part, I thought it was okay."

"OKAY? NO I am not a movey type of guy! and I definitely am not a Sports hero! So stop making me one!" Sportacus just smiled.

"And I am not lazy, but here you are making me so." Robbie twitched alittle but was silent with no response.

Sportacus stepped towards him, cautiously as he was now much stronger than he was right now. "I just want things to go back the way they were Robbie. I am sure you do too."

Robbie still didn't answer, he was just remembering the small moments he was down there, and the children smiled to see him. Smiled. No one has ever been happy to see him before… but of course it was when he was in the elf's body. He just shook his head. "of course…"

"Good." Sportacus gave him a little more worried look, he could tell something was on his mind, but decided not to push the subject.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The device laid on the table beside a large monitor, which seemed to be processing a small 3d model of it. Wires stuck in places on the device they probably shouldn't and the boy at the keyboard typed away furiously. This was an amazing invention, and he doubted it had worked. But when Stephanie told him that Sportacus was in Robbie's body… it all made sense.

The only problem was, during the commotion it had fallen from the wall and broke…He wasn't sure what the man had done to make it. It looked like he would have to ask… but how? He was sure the man wouldn't want it reversed… more than likely he'd destroy it if he tried…

This was going to be a long day….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

tbc…

A/n: Again sorry for the shortness!! Please review I promise I'll update!!!


	5. uninvited

Walking in another's shoes

A/n: Again sorry for the wait, I got a conure and named him Robbie Rotten since his coloring was something I can see Robbie enjoying. THANK you for your reviews!! They help me try to write even though… I am hardly a good author. x.x

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown. Magnus Scheving and Nickelodeon own it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Pixel winced at the pains he woke up too, but 4 hours of sleep and constant leaning over a table would do that to someone. He just didn't yet know how to fix this, even though everything seemed fine, he didn't understand how it was powered. No matter what he tried, its battery was just not recharged. He looked to the window that faced the outside.

All he would need to do is find Sportacus's body… that's where Robbie was, wasn't it? Ask him how to fix it… hopefully he would give him a answer. If not, he'd have to use some of his technology. He thought a moment more, almost considering just going right to the computer solution… But it wouldn't be fair to not ask first. Incase this all really was a hoax.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Sportacus sighed, the once tall man was leaning alittle heavily against him in sleep. He felt good sitting still, and that scared him. He never felt this low on energy, and no matter what he did the man didn't seem to react like he did. What scared him worse is the season changing.. The bitter cold of autumns air compared to summer he could handle, he was a elf from the north lands use to tundra weather.

Never had he felt a cold breeze in the body of a human… What would it be like? He always read of them freezing to death, sure elves from the north can freeze… but it was unlikely they ever sat still long enough to do so. He wondered then just how warm Robbie's lair got. If he knew anything about physics, a dark under ground area during the heavy winter months, would be as cold if not colder than the outside.

Sportacus chewed his lip alittle, did he really spend his days freezing in the lair? He never saw him at any winter parties, when they sat in front of the fire. He just never bothered to ask if they invited him, always assuming the proud man had refused…

He caught himself mid thought, his hand was gently stroking 'his' own hair and he jerked letting the ex-tall man fall to the floor. "Oops…"

Robbie woke up, standing and glaring up to him. "Sportamisery what is wrong with y---" he stopped short… was he sleeping on that elf?? Robbie seemed to turn a shade pale, then even red as the seconds went on. He just looked away from him and muttered beneath his breath.

Sportacus tried to smile, placing a skinny hand on his shoulder. "Robbie I'm sorry… Are you alright? Hungry?"

Robbie didn't make eye contact, he hadn't eaten since this happened and he felt horrible. Sportaflops body was just as bad as his when you didn't eat… he never thought that possible. He looked to him. "Yeah, but I REFUSE to eat any of that.. that… Deathfruit."

"Deathfruit?" Sportacus blinked and grabbed a banana. He peeled it and held it out to Robbie. "I promise nothing bad will happen, just try it… I promise it will taste good."

Robbie eyed it, he remembered the taste of the fruit… But had promised himself he'd never touch any form of fruit, no matter what, forever…..Forever… nothing ever seemed to be forever in this town. At least when it came to him being happy.

Sure if he had to suffer as the elf, it might as well go on forever, forcing him to give up his lazy ways, and become a super flippy hero elf. He grimaced and snatched the fruit pretty hard from the ex-hero. He stuffed it fast into his mouth and swallowed, trying not to taste the sickening food item as it was forced in.

Sportacus smiled a little but rubbed his hand. He never realized, how much damage he could do until now, it just never came up in terms of violence. He blinked but then smiled alittle.

"So Robbie, why don't you ever come to the parties?"

"Parties?….." He could hear the small break in his voice, but it was minor…still something, he stepped towards the shorter man placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, you know? For Christmas?"

Robbie glared at him then. "You just don't shut up do you? No matter what body your in.. Yak yak yak yak! I don't ever get invited… That's why! And if you say one more thing about Sportaidiot, you'll be sorry." He felt himself clenching his fists in his sudden anger and shaking alittle, he just stormed into the space behind the bed… trying to calm down before he killed himself.

Sportacus flinched, never in a million years did he ever even think of being uninvited as being possible… But he didn't follow. Only sat cross legged before the bed looking to it. "Robbie… Then where is that machine… the one that did this?…"

All that came was a muffled…. "I don't know…"

He sighed, tapping his finger on the metal floor. "Robbie look… I just can't keep it down… if you ever get lonely… you can always drop me a letter, I will be more than happy to ke—"

"SHUT up! It wont happen ever…" Again he sighed… but he complied letting his mind wander about the issue…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

to be continued…

A/n: Sorry I had to end the chapter there, more I promise if you review. 


	6. snow fall

Walking in another's shoes

A/n: Yeah I am the slowest writer in the world… But I was never happy with what I wrote for it… I am having plot bunny running away syndrome, so its hard to know how to solve the problem, within a logical solution to the series' world, and how to start the relationships. I admit, I am no where near as good as my idol authors who write sportarobbie, and I am going to reread and get a beta for all the chapters pretty soon… I just never was good with keeping them around also… anyways Enough icky rambling! On with this chapter… finally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown. Magnus Scheving and Nickelodeon own it. Haha yeah… but how I wish I can own the rights too it, or get the basic idea for this story as a episode… in a million years haha.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The winter snow had settled over the land, like a soft cotton blanket keeping the dirt and grass below warm. The airship was low over a clearing on the outskirts of town, the 'new' owner no longer preferred it so high up, during the heavy winds winter often brought. Sportacus stood shivering in shin length snow, it was freezing! Just like he had though previous, humans were not good with this cold weather adaptation. His joints were numb, he couldn't feel his fingers, and he was getting tired from watching the ex-villain bang away on a new contraption.

Robbie called it a heater, and though he didn't use one in his own home, for fear of fire, was making one for the airship so he wouldn't be so cold. Sportacus was happy Robbie had offered to help, but knew deep down somewhere it was more than likely to keep his body from catching a horrible cold. Robbie stopped glancing back at the shivering man and frowned alittle.

"Though I don't like activity… I found it helpful to pace when cold… It tends to bring your mind from freezing, and well…" He let it drift wondering why he was even telling the elf, he should know these things… Unless he was as smart as those immature brats. He felt himself snicker thinking that Sportacus was awfully childish… It was as if elfs grew up faster physically, but much slower mentally. He'd have to make a note to ask about it later.

Sportacus was silent, he knew he was thinking of something mischievous or some image that made him laugh… but it wasn't his business… He started pacing but stopped when he spotted Pixel. He smiled alittle to the shorter kid, but gave more a curious gesture when the boy stepped past him and towards Robbie.

"Mr. Rotten?" Robbie stopped short, turning to look to the boy.

"Yes Poodle?"

"Pixel"

"Whatever, what do you want?" Pixel, slowly held out the small gun. It made Robbie's eyes widen and he snatched it rather quickly.

"Let me guess, you got it working and switched pinky with that stinky kid?"

"That's Stephanie and Stingy, and no…. I found it and tried to get it to work… but its batteries won't charge." Robbie snorted and lifted the battery hatch.

"Fried…. Just great!" He nearly seethed and threw the machine to the floor in a tantrum, but remembered to keep his cool. Destroying the solution would not be a wise move if he ever wanted to just go back to normal.

Pixel looked unsure as if he'd snatch the machine back but thought better of it, smiling back to sportacus. "Must be an experience being the town villain?"

Robbie snorted again, and Sportacus blushed. "What? And I haven't don't much 'villain' things… And I don't think Robbie Is really much of a villain anyway… he is nice sometimes too." Sportacus smiled brightly when Robbie made a choking noise.

"In your dreams sportafiction." He grumbled taking out a small instrument that made sparks when he touched it to the circuits. Pixel heard the small noises and if he was a cat his ears would perk. He stepped over looking to what Robbie was using, smiling widely.

"Wow a circuit connector smoldering gun 4000! Where ever did you get the money to afford that!" Robbie glared to him and shooed him back some.

"Where I got the money Poodle is none-of-your-business. Now back off, this is delicate work, and I don't need some toddler to drool all over my ingenious work."

Pixel made a unhappy groan and turned towards his house. " well whatever Robbie, I'm heading home…. Good luck on getting the machine to work… See you later sportacus at the party!"

Sportacus flinched when he heard a small noise from Robbie. Was he still not invited? No matter, he'd invite Robbie along with him as a guest.. He wasn't going to be the one to enjoy the party when Robbie wasn't even able to attend.

Instead of pacing to keep warm, Sportacus paced to think…. Just what to get a certain villain for christmas..

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

To Be continued..

A/n: Sorry for shortness… Please review and I will update!


End file.
